Mámor
by Heteira
Summary: Két nő és két férfi egy kellemes, átborozgatott este után enged a vágy csábításának. Erotikus édesnégyes, femslash jelenettel. Femslash, szókimondó leírások, felnőtt tartalom, PWP, 18 !


Erotikus történet. Párosok: Hermione/saját (lány) szereplő, Perselus/Hermione és Harry/saját (lány) szereplő

A Pilletánc című történetem kiegészítő története. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a szereplők múltja, valamint a saját szereplő egész története ott derül ki. De élvezni ettől függetlenül lehet ezt a történetet is.  
Figyelmeztetések: **femslash**, szókimondó leírások, felnőtt tartalom, PWP.  
**Korhatár: szigorúan 18 év.**

A szereplők háromnegyede** J. K. Rowling jogos tulajdona**. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából és közzétételéből.

**Mámor**

A bor aranyló színe lágyan csillant meg a lámpák fényében, amikor újra koccintottak. Már a harmadik üveget bontották fel, beleszámítva a vacsora közben elfogyasztott italt, és a hangulat ennek megfelelően egyre kötetlenebb lett. Igaz, Harry már jó ideje megszokta, hogy valahai bájitaltan tanára a legjobb barátnője élettársa – most már jegyese –, és sok időt töltenek együtt, mégis mindig volt valami távolságtartás a beszélgetéseikben. Ő általában okklumenciát alkalmazott, s végig figyelte a férfit, mint aki támadástól tart, s Perselus szavai mindig a hideg gúny, és a finom csipkelődés között mozogtak. De a harmadik üveg lassú ürüléséve valahogy lágyabb, kontúrjait vesztettebb lett a világ és beszélgetés is.  
Mio élvezte, hogy a nappali kanapéján ülve, lágy szédüléssel hallgatja a többiek beszélgetését. Persze, ismét a varázsvilágról volt szó, ismét olyan nevek röpködtek, amelyek, bár már nem voltak ismeretlenek előtte – három év egy varázsló mellett elégnek bizonyult arra, hogy régen halott személyekről is sokat tudjon –, mégse mondtak neki olyan sokat, mint a többieknek, mégis jólesett. Jólesett a vacsora utáni lusta ejtőzés, a bor édes-harmonikus íze, jólesett látni azt, hogy Perselus gátlásai feloldódnak, s a férfi átkarolja, magához öleli Hermionét. Mio izgult értük, de amióta Hermione ujján ott csillogott a gyűrű, megnyugodott, és most is átjárta ez a kellemes nyugodtság, a biztonság érzése.

Az élet egyszerűen csak jó volt. Perselus soha nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha így fog érezni, hogy valaha eljut arra a szintre, hogy minden kontroll és ellenőrzés nélkül üldögél néhány ember között, félreteszi a gyanakvását, és egyszerűen csak jól érzi magát. Szinte önkéntelenül simult a keze Hermione vállára, s csak most döbbent rá, hogy mennyire megnyugtató érzés a bőre az ujjai alatt, a hajszálainak játéka a kézfején, amikor hevesen bólogat Harry szavaira, a szívének dobbanása, amit a nyakán nyugvó hüvelykujjával érez. Perselus most azt ünnepelte, hogy megtalálta azt, akire várt, és ezt még képes volt be is vallani magának. Szokatlan, és szokatlanul jó volt ilyesminek örülni.  
Hermione arca kipirult, szeme csillogott. Hiába voltak együtt három éve, még mindig jólesően borzongott meg, ha Perselus cirógatni kezdte a nyakát, s hiába várt és reménykedett ebben már hónapok óta, most szinte hihetetlen volt a gondolat, hogy tényleg megtörtént. Hogy az a gyűrű a kezén hozzá tartozik, ugyanúgy, ahogy az a férfi is, aki most izgatóan közel simult hozzá. Hermione Perselusnak dőlt, igyekezett odafigyelni Harry szavaira, de valójában csak a benne kavargó békés elégedettségre tudott koncentrálni. Arra, hogy minden mennyire tökéletes így. Találkozott a pillantása Mióéval, s tudta, hogy a lány pontosan tudja, mit érez. Cinkosan mosolyogtak össze egy pillanatra, s Hermionének jólesett a tudat, hogy a másik lány is örül nekik.  
– Várj csak, szerintem én eltettem belőle egy példányt – mondta Harry, Hermione már nem is igen tudta, hogy mire. – Megnézem! – Hermione bólintott, és lágy mosollyal hagyta, hogy a fiú kimenjen.  
Perselus ujjai ismét végigsimította a bőrét, s Hermione halk sóhajjal simult a férfi karjaiba. Mio rájuk pillantott, az ajkain játszó mosoly alapján sejtette, hogy Hermionében a bor és Perselus érintése lassan felébreszti a vágyat.  
– Hozok valami alkoholmenteset, hogy leöblítsük a bort – ajánlotta, miközben felállt, és kettesben hagyta őket. Hermione nem tudta eldönteni, hogy hálás legyen-e neki, vagy dühöngjön, hiszen a jólneveltség nem engedte, hogy kihasználja a kínálkozó lehetőséget.  
Perselust persze kevéssé érdekelte az erkölcs és a normák. Keze lejjebb csúszott Hermione mellkasán, ajkai végigcsókolták a nyakát, és a ruhán keresztül simogatni kezdte a mellét. Hermione levegő után kapott.

– Perselus… Mindjárt visszajönnek – sóhajtotta gyenge tiltakozásképpen.  
– Akkor mindjárt abbahagyjuk – súgta a férfi válaszul, és megharapta a lány fülcimpáját.  
– Meglátnak – nyögte Hermione.  
– Szexi vagy. Nem fognak meglepődni. – A férfi maga felé fordította a lányt, és megcsókolta. Hermione feladta. Belefeledkezett a csókba, a kutakodó simogatásba, abba, hogy még sokkal többre vágyik. A normák kezdtek messze eltűnni a látómezejéről.  
– Egy percre se lehet titeket kettesben hagyni? – kérdezte Mio, amikor visszaért, tálcával a kezében.  
– Talán irigykedsz? – kérdezte Perselus kihívóan.  
– Nagyon. – Mio hangja félúton volt a vicc és a komolyság között.  
Perselus látványos mozdulattal húzta újra magához Hermionét, s hosszan, élvezettel csókolta meg, miközben keze a mellét simogatta. Felpillantott, és gúnyosan mosolyodott el, amikor meglátta Mio szemében a vágyat.  
Mio leült melléjük, jóval közelebb Hermionéhez, mint ahol eddig ült. Lassú mozdulattal simította végig a másik lány karját. Hermione Perselusra nézett, s amikor a férfi várakozással teli mosollyal bólintott, Mio felé fordult. Végigsimította a lány arcát. A bor erejétől megváltoztak az érzékei. Mio haján elmosódott foltokként csillogott a lámpák fénye, arcából nem fogott fel mást, csak a csillogó, mosolygó szemeket. A keze azonban döbbenetes pontossággal érzékelt mindent: Mio bőrének puhaságát, a néhány arcára tapadó hajszálat, azt, hogy ajkai mosolyra húzódnak és nagyon simák, hogy a lélegzete forrón öleli körbe az ujjait.  
Kár lett volna azon gondolkozni, hogy ki csókolt meg kit. Egyszer csak csókolóztak, bortól fűszeres, forró csókkal, ami egyre mélyebb, egyre éhesebb lett. Hermione keze továbbra is Mio arcának felfedezésével volt elfoglalva, lassan elérte a lány haját, és belesimult a puha tincsekbe. Mio egyik keze a másik lány tarkójára simult, erősen tartotta, mint aki attól fél, hogy Hermione egyszer csak visszakozik, s elhúzódik, másik keze pedig Perselus példája nyomán lejjebb kezdett kalandozni.

Harry bejött közben, és Perselus intett neki, hogy ne zavarja meg a lányokat. A pergamen Harry kezében hirtelen felesleges ostobaságnak tűnt, amit sürgősen le is lökött egy asztalra. Leült egy fotelbe, s Perselus is elhagyta a kanapét, hogy másik szögből, jobban láthassa a lányokat. Mio időközben lehúzta Hermionéről a kardigánt, és most már a vékony, ujjatlan felső anyagán keresztül masszírozta a mellét. Megszakították a csókot, Hermione lehunyta, s kissé hátrébb hajtott a fejét a kanapé háttámlájára. Halványan érzékelte, hogy Perselus már nincs ott, de az, ahogy Mio ujjai lassan a ruhája alá simulnak, túlságosan lekötötte a figyelmét ahhoz, hogy ezt tudatosítsa magában.  
Mio lehúzta róla a ruhát, és végigcsókolta a mellkasát. Ujjai lassan siklottak végig Hermione derekán, majd rásimultak a melleire. A tenyerébe vett egy-egy halmot, és körbesimogatta a bimbókat. Hermione felnyögött, és a másik három a szobában beleborzongott ebbe a vágyakkal teli hangba. Mio ajkai most a két mell közötti területre értek, és a lány arcát belefúrta Hermione puhaságába. Magába szívta a parfümjének fűszeres illatát, és óvatosan megharapta az egyik mellét. A lány felnyögött, amit Mio egy újabb, valamivel erősebb harapással válaszolt meg. Szopogatni kezdte Hermione mellbimbóját, miközben a másik keze masszírozta a mellét.  
Hermione magához húzta a másik lányt, és hosszan csókolta meg. Mio teste hosszá simult, s Hermione érezte ruhája anyagán keresztül is, hogy a vágytól felálltak a mellbimbói. Lehúzta Mio ruhájának cipzárját, és amikor a lány felállt egy pillanatra, a ruha úgy hullott le a testéről, mintha egy szoborról rántanák le a leplet. Mio nem viselt mást, csak egyetlen kicsi, fehér bugyit, és a bőre olyan sápadt volt, mintha porcelánból lenne. Hermione csak egyetlen másodpercet hagyott, hogy ő és a fiúk megszemléljék a lányt, aztán visszahúzta magához a kanapéra. Most ő csókolta végig a másik testét. Az arcával kezdte, hátrasimítva Mio puha haját, és lassan tért át a lány nyakára. Mio hátrahajtotta a fejét, lehunyt szemmel hagyta, hogy Hermione cirógassa a nyakát, és csókokat leheljen rá.

Megemelkedett a mellkasa, amikor Hermione áttért oda, és végigsimította az egyik mellét. Feszes és nagyon sima volt a bőre, és Hermione körkörös mozdulatokkal kezdte masszírozni a tenyérnyi halmokat. Most Mio nyögött fel élvezettel, de Hermione beléfojtotta a hangot egy csókkal, miközben mindkét mellét masszírozta. Mio átölelte a másik lányt, ő is simogatni kezdte a mellét, miközben ráérősen csókolóztak. Aztán Mio ledöntötte Hermionét a kanapéra, a hasát kezdte nyalogatni, s lassan lehúzta a szoknyája cipzárját. Minden ruhától megszabadította Hermionét, és finoman simította végig a combhajlatát, amikor széthúzta a lábát, és végigmérte a legintimebb testtájait.  
Hermione nedves volt a vágytól, teste megrándult, amikor megérezte Mio ujjainak közelségét, a szemét lehunyta, és meg-megemelkedő mellkassal, izgatottan várta a folytatást. Mio ujjai vékonyak és lágyak volt, lassan simogatták meg a lányt. Hermione jólesően sóhajtott fel az érintése nyomán. Mio finom, puha cirógatása egyre erőteljesebb izgatássá vált. Ujjai lassan belenyomódtak a lányba, és Hermione teste megfeszült, amikor Mio egyre mélyebben nyúlt bele. Hüvelykujjával a lány csiklóját kezdte cirógatni, két ujját pedig ki-be mozgatta, miközben másik keze visszatért Hermione mellére, azt masszírozgatta, s lassan újra végigcsókolta a lány testét.  
Hermionét akkor járta át a gyönyör, amikor Mio a szájához ért. Egész teste, ajkai beleremegtek az orgazmusba, s ahogy Mio hozzásimult, minden porcikájával érezte a másik lányt átjáró kéjt. Lassan húzta ki az ujját a másikból, miközben a nyelve utat tört Hermione ajkai között. Miközben csókolóztak, Hermione lassan magához tért a gyönyör mámorából, és egyre határozottabban kezdte simogatni Miót. Felült, amitől Miónak fel kellett térdelnie, s egy pillanatra végigmérték egymást. A hajuk zilált volt, az arcuk kipirult, a szemük csillogott – Mióé a vágytól, Hermionéé még mindig a gyönyörtől. Hermione végigsimította a másik lányt, s keze megállapodott a csípőjén, hogy lehúzza róla a bugyit is. Mio segített neki, s végre meztelenül ült le a kanapéra, kissé szétnyitott lábakkal.

Hermione szándékosan lassú mozdulattal kezdte simogatni Mio combját. Figyelte, ahogy a lány mellkasa megemelkedik, ahogy önkéntelenül is széttárja előtte a lábát, kínálja neki a testét. Először csak egyetlen ujjával érintette meg, óvatos, gyengéd mozdulattal simította végig a lába közötti területet, s miután érezte Mio nedves puhaságát, még egy ujját bevetette, és fokról-fokra kezdte erősebben, egyre több ujjával becézni a lányt, mígnem egész tenyerét rászorította a puncijára. Mio nyöszörgött az élvezettől, s amikor Hermione ujja végre belecsúszott a testébe, jólesően sóhajtott fel. Elég volt egy kis masszírozás, és Mio remegve, hangos kiáltásokkal élvezett el, s ezzel elégedett mosolyt csal Hermione arcára. Lassan húzta el a kezét Mio lába közül, és a két lány némán nézett egymás szemébe.  
– Önzők vagytok, lányok – szólalt meg Harry vágytól rekedt hangon. – Ránk nem is gondoltok?  
– Mégis kinek szólt ez a kis műsor? – kérdezte Mio egy kihívó mosollyal az arcán. Harry nyelt egyet, és közelebb lépett a kanapéhoz. Már rajta sem volt ruha, és meredező férfiassága alapján nagyon is tetszett neki a műsor.  
– Nem úgy tűntél, mintha közben eszedbe jutottam volna – jegyezte meg, miközben leült a lány mellé, és lassan végigsimította a vállát.  
Mio közelebb húzódott hozzá, és lehunyt szemmel élvezte a csókokat, amelyeket Harry a vállára lehelt.

– Rendben, akkor most kárpótollak – ajánlotta, miközben a keze Harry farkára kulcsolódott.  
Hermione felhúzta a lábát, és figyelte, ahogy Mio Harry elé térdel, és lassan körbenyalogatja a makkját. Harry sóhajának hangja, a lány szájában lassan, centiről-centire eltűnő merev szerszám megborzongatta. Perselus mellé ült, megpuszilta az arcát, és halkan kérdezte:  
– Tetszik? – Hermione bólintott, de elfordította a figyelmét a másik párról, hogy szemrevételezze azt, Perselusnak mennyire tetszett mindaz, amit látott. Az eredményt kielégítőnek találta, de azért még közelebb simult a férfihez, és lassan, izgatóan csókolta meg.  
Perselus belenyögött a csókba, amikor Hermione cirógatni kezdte a farkát, aztán lehunyt szemmel élvezte, hogy a lány elkezdte végigcsókolni a mellkasát, körbenyalogatta a mellbimbóit, majd lassan egyre lejjebb haladt. Harry élvezettel teli sóhajai távoli, izgató hangként jutottak el Hermione tudatába, miközben ő is a szájába vette Perselust. A férfi jóleső nyögése a lányt is elégedettséggel töltötte el, és Hermione még buzgóbban folytatta a nyalogatást, hogy még több ilyen hangot csaljon ki Perselusból. A következő percek csak a fiúkról szóltak, és Harrynek igazán nem lehetett panasza a bánásmódra: Mio felváltva simogatta, csókolgatta és vette a szájába, s a fiút pillanatokon belül átjárta a gyönyör. Mio az ölébe ült, és ráérősen csókolóztak, amíg mellettük Perselus is csúcsra jutott. A férfi odahúzta magához Hermionét, átölelte, és cirógatni kezdte a mellét.  
Néhány percig minden a négyen csendesen pihegtek. Perselus ujja játszva siklottak végig Hermione testén, és a lány hamarosan érezte, hogy teste válaszol a férfi hívására. Perselusnak különös érzéke volt arra, hogy megtalálja, és izgatni kezdje a testén azokat a pontokat, amikre a leginkább válaszolt. Hermione felpillantott, és észrevette, hogy Mio ismét őket figyeli. Harry még mindig lehunyt szemmel feküdt, ujjai Mio vörös hajába siklottak, játszottak a tincseivel. A lány keze önkéntelen mozdulattal cirógatta Harry farkát, miközben Mio vágyakozva figyelte azt, ahogy Hermione bőre libabőrös lett Perselus érintése nyomán. A két lány egymás szemébe nézett, aztán közelebb csúsztak egymáshoz. Újra csókolózni kezdtek, és Miónak szinte elég volt Hermione vágyának illata, ágaskodó mellbimbójának érintése a mellén, kapkodó lélegzetvétele, amikor megszakították a csókot, hogy ő is lázba jöjjön.

Hermione hagyott magának egy másodpercet, hogy a lány szemébe nézzen. Jólesett látni benne a vágyat, azt, hogy Mio mennyire áhítozik a folytatás, az ő érintése után. Megcsókolta a lány melleit, s Mio hátradőlt, bele Harry ölelésébe, hogy helyet hagyjon Hermionének. Perselus pálcaintése nyomán a kanapé átalakult alattuk ággyá, hogy kényelmesebben elférjenek, de a lányok ezt szinte észre se vették. Hermione eljutott Mio alhasáig, és csókokkal borította be azt is, majd széthúzta a lány lábait, és közelebb hajolt hozzájuk. Megcsókolta, leheletével csiklandozta a lány punciját, és amikor Mio már vágyakozva nyögött fel a gondolatára is, hogy mindjárt hozzáér, akkor kezdte el finoman nyalogatni.  
Az óvatos kóstolgatás annyira lázba hozta Miót, hogy azonnal remegni és nyögdécseli kezdett. Hermionét is felizgatta a gondolat, hogy ennyire pozitív a hatás, amit nyelve kivált a lányból, és hirtelen nagyon is kívánni kezdte, hogy valaki őt is izgassa. Perselus egyetlen szó nélkül is megértette, hogy mire vágyik menyasszonya, és mögé helyezkedve simogatni kezdte nedves punciját. Közben figyelte, ahogy Hermione a másik lányt nyalogatja, s hogy Harry ezalatt Mio mellét masszírozza. Hermione néhány másodpercre kénytelen volt abbahagyni a nyalogatást, amikor Perselus ujjai, majd nyelve izgatni kezdte, annyira jólesett a férfi érintése. Felnyögött, és szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, hogy összeszedje magát, aztán visszafordította a figyelmét Mióhoz. A csiklóját szopogatta, miközben ujjait a lányban mozgatta, és hallgatta Mio élvezettel teli kiáltásait.  
Perselust újra felizgatta a látvány, és miután nyalogatta, és ujjaival izgatta Hermionét, mögé helyezkedett, megmarkolta a csípőjét, és egy gyors, határozott mozdulattal hatolt belé. Hermione felnyögött. Váratlanul érte a férfi farka, és a gyönyör, ami átjárta a nyomán, egy pillanatra egészen megbénította. Perselus mozogni kezdett a lányban, és Hermione már nem is próbálkozott azzal, hogy nyögés helyett másra használja a száját. Mio kényeztetését az ujjaival fejezte be, és amikor a lány hangos nyögésekkel elélvezett, Hermione az alhasára hajtotta a fejét, és átadta magát a gyönyörnek, amit Perselus lökései okoztak.  
A férfi fokozatosan lassított, még azelőtt, hogy Hermionét valóban átjárta volna a kéj, és nem foglalkozott a lány rosszalló nyögésével sem, amikor kihúzódott belőle. Magához húzta Hermionét, szenvedélyesen csókolta meg, és a fülébe súgta:

– Látni akarom, ahogy Mio kinyal…  
– Gyere – súgta Mio is, aki időközben újra felült, és most hátulról Hermionéhez simult. – Visszaadom a kölcsönt.  
Hermione megfordult, csókolózni kezdett Mióval, és jólesően sóhajtott fel, amikor a lány ujjai a puncijába csúsztak. Mio a hátára feküdt, és odahúzta Hermionét magához, hogy az arca fölét térdeljen. A nyelve lassan csúszott Hermionébe, és egészen mélyen belenyalt. Hermione felnyögött, alig tudta megtartani magát, de Perselus a segítségére sietett. Mögé térdelt, hagyta, hogy Hermione nekidőljön, és most ő kezdte a lány mellét simogatni. Harry Mio lába közé helyezkedett, s mivel készen állt egy újabb menetre, egy kis simogatás után belecsúszott. Hermione az ő lökéseit figyelte, miközben Mio a nyelvéven kényeztette, és a látvány és a lány csókjainak, testébe sikló nyelvének érzése végtelenül felizgatta.  
Amikor Mio már nem tudott másra figyelni csak a gyönyörre, amit Harry okozott neki, Perselus magához húzta Hermionét, és az ölébe ültette. Hermione felsóhajtott, amikor újra magában érezte a férfit. Perselus a mellét simogatta, a bimbókat morzsolgatta, miközben kemény lökésekkel dugta a lányt. Mio hangos kiáltásokkal élvezett el mellettük, és Harry néhány erőteljes lökés után követte a lányt. Összesimultak, és tovább csókolóztak. Perselus is szorosan magához húzta Hermionét, ujjai a lány csiklóját cirógatták egészen addig, amíg Hermione nyögve, remegve el nem élvezett. Perselus hagyott neki néhány másodpercet, aztán kihúzódott belőle, az ágyra lökte, és újra fölémagasodott. Keményen hatolt belé, a lökései mélyek és erősek voltak, és Hermione néhány perc alatt újra elélvezett a karjaiban, amikor Perselust is átjárta a gyönyör.  
Mind a négyen lehunyt szemmel, kielégülten pihegtek. Nem volt szükség szavakra, nem volt kedvük felkelni, vagy akár csak megmozdulni. Jólesett összesimulni, és hagyni, hogy csillapodjon bennük a mámor.

**Vége**


End file.
